


The Adventures of Professor Scamander

by alonelylittlebookworm (MadamRavenclaw), MadamRavenclaw



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRavenclaw/pseuds/alonelylittlebookworm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRavenclaw/pseuds/MadamRavenclaw
Summary: Set in 1927, Tina Goldstein is an unsure student but she comes to find something she is very sure about.





	The Adventures of Professor Scamander

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY WORK! Please do not repost anywhere without express permission! This comes to you due to a post on Twitter so hello twitter friends! :)

_September 25 th, 1927_

A soft autumnal breeze blew over the courtyard of Howard University, making the leaves dance and swirl through the wind and over the grass. Students bustled about as they made their way from classroom to classroom, from building to building. It was mid-morning and one Porpentina Goldstein was already looking a bit frazzled as she hurried, not wanting to be the one caught late at the next lecture.

Her schedule was already jammed packed with different classes. She didn’t really know what to go into but her heart always directed her to some place where she would be needed and depended on. She wanted to go into health; the profession at a glance was a very nice choice till you where head deep into it. One look at the fancy long word, she decided that health was not the occupation for her and dropped the class. Other occupations seemed to scare her as she came to see the information. Admissions and aid became highly acquainted with her as she changed her major time and time again.

She sighed as she got to the tallest building on campus, the science building. She did like science when it was broken down and the study was quite easy. When looking at the class list for science courses, she only became interested in one science class she had yet to endure to see if she would drop out of sciences completely. If it was not science, it would be math. Let’s just say that for the least Porpentina Goldstein loathed math.

She climbed the steps and slid inside the almost closed door. Today was the first day of zoology and she couldn’t wait to see if she’d actually pass this class with flying colors. She quickly moved between students as she reached the door of classroom 1897 and open the door quickly.

“ _Porpentina Goldstein?”_

She stopped cold in her tracks, frazzled with a scarf thrown hazily over her right shoulder and her books in her hand looked like they were worn with multiple pieces of paper inside with visible scribbles. She swallowed as he looked at her, blinking in surprise from behind his glasses. “Here!” She quickly said and moved to get a seat, only to find the one remaining seat was right up front.

She sighed and thought ‘So they make the girl who came in late fish bait, huh?’

“Miss Goldstein, you made it with 12 seconds to spare.” She blushed as she sat down, setting her books down in front of her and pushing her hair behind her ear. She looked up at him “I apologize and it’s Tina, Professor..” He looked into her eyes and faltered a bit, a red hue brushing his neck before he turned to the chalkboard. “Professor Scamander, Miss Goldstein. Now let’s carry on with roll call.” He wrote a scribble beside her name to remind himself that it was Tina and not Porpentina. Some students of his could be quite picky about names; he learnt that the hard way when he introduced a one Lindsey James Ophenion. He didn’t ever want to be called Lindsey, even though Newt tried to get him to realize it was a gender neutral name only to find his favorite leather notebook drenched in the aquarium in his office. Some students had quite the temper.

Tina couldn’t help but notice his freckles as his glasses slid down his nose ever so slightly as he looked at his clipboard. She ducked her head as she grabbed the book and turned to the specific page on the blackboard. She had learned over time to be sure to write down what a professor said and his assignments as it came to be known that it was fend for yourself or flunk.

She watched as he finished the roll call and began his lecture. She hoped that this semester would be alright worthy for her poor transcripts.

 

_December 12 th 1927_

 Weeks and weeks had drawn on and peculiar to herself and to the ones around her, Tina had found herself actually having an A in Zoology. She did really enjoy Professor Scamander’s lecturing, he really did love animals. She thought this semester she was going to pass with flying colors.

Professor Scamander had been on lots of adventures as he told his class his stories ranging from watching lions play in the wild plains of Africa to whale watching in the pacific. He even had living starfish that lived in his once empty aquarium. He had brought his class to the beach and found a group of them on rock, telling the students each detail of a starfish’s life cycle, their habits, their digestion, and much more.

Their last lecture was a month away and soon the students would be going on Christmas holiday. Tina was very excited to go see her sister Queenie and Queenie’s new boyfriend Jacob who apparently made the world’s best pies and pastries. Tina didn’t know if it was true or if Queenie had said that in her letter because she was quite enchanted with her baker boyfriend. Either way, Tina was very happy to know her sister was happy and that Jacob was with her when she couldn’t be.

Tina and Queenie had no parents and no other family, so the two of them stuck together like glue till Queenie said to her to follow her dreams and go to school. Queenie had a job as a secretary for the law division of the city hall. She would make due but Queenie wanted Tina to follow her heart down whichever path she chose.

Tina stood from her desk inside his classroom, being the last one to leave. Newt turned and looked at her, “Miss Goldstein, still here?” His neck became red again and he hoped that the blush on his cheeks was not there. It was there, though small and faint. She smiled, “Just Tina, professor.” He chuckled awkwardly, “Yes, Tina. Is there anything you need?” Tina smiled, “Not really professor-“ He smiled, “Newt. Our class is over so call me Newt. Professor is not my first name..” He rubbed the back of his neck and she bit back a laugh. “True. I was wondering, what with Christmas coming along maybe we can see some more of your creatures?”

He smiled, “Well we are closing out on the chapter of amphibians, maybe I can bring one or two...” She smiled, “You know, this is the only class I really have enjoyed here at school.” Newt grinned at that comment, “Maybe you’ll become a zoologist then, Miss Goldstein- I mean, Tina.” He chuckled and she grinned, “Maybe, who knows.”

“Sorry to cut our chat short, though I have to feed my animals and Rolf, my dog might go eat people alive..or my chair pillow.” She laughed and nodded as he walked to the door. “I’ll see you next lecture then.” He looked back at her with a furrowed brow, “I would think you would be going to the dance..M-Tina.” She blushed and shook her head, “No, my friends are but I don’t have a date.” He smiled, “You never know, you might have fun.”

Once Newt left the classroom, Tina smiled to herself, ‘Maybe..’

 

  _December 12 th 1927 7:21 P.M_

Tina walked into the gymnasium holding her shawl to her, it had gotten very cold outside. She scanned the room for her friends and smiled seeing them dancing with their respective partners.

She tried to heed Newt’s advice as she made her way to the punch bowl, not even realizing she had captured someone’s eyes.

Across the gym, Newt was standing and talking with a few of his colleagues’ when he spotted her walk inside. She was wearing a navy dress, a golden shawl draped over her slender frame, and her fingers held delicately to her small purse. He blinked in surprise as she turned and looked around. She was beautiful in his eyes, beautiful always but even tonight she glistened and shone like a golden ornament hanging from the top of the grandest Christmas tree.

Newt tried to hold back his feelings, she was his student of course! There was not to be an fraternization of teachers and students, even though he was only a year or two older than the most of them, if that. He swallowed as he watched her sit by the table that held punch, other refreshments and pastries.

Newt could feel a invisible tug, pulling him towards her but tried to reign back. Though, somehow magically, he found himself right in front of her.

“So you decided to come?” He asked softly. Tina’s head popped up and her eyes met his, “Oh, Professor...I mean, Newt. I did decide to come.” Newt smiled, “I’m glad.” And he was very glad to have her there.

She was an amazing student, eager to learn. However, he found out quickly that other teachers were sort of wary of her after she’d drop classes after the first few weeks. Newt could only understand her more from their words, he was underestimated and yet he found himself to be a writer for everyone to learn of the animals he saw.

Tina was in awe of her own professor, she was having more than a school girl crush. She didn’t need to think of her professor that way but she was. He was wearing a blue dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up, a pair of black slacks and black dress shoes. ‘His hair messy as always..but it looks good that way.’ She thought with a blush.

“Would..um..you like to dance?” Newt was hardly ever this bold, but he would try to be if it earned him a prize like her. She smiled and nodded, offering her hand and he took it gently as if not to break her.

As they settled into a slow song on the dance floor, he held her comfortably and perfectly in his arms. He thought so anyway. Tina was trying not to blush as she held his gaze, flickering from his eyes to his freckles or the bridge of his glasses from time to time.  

“You’re a good dancer, Newt.” He blushed and chuckled awkwardly, “My mother decided when I was younger to get lessons so I wouldn’t step on some poor girl’s feet. I hope I do you justice, Tina.” Tina blushed and smiled with a nod.

It seemed like everyone around them loved the sight, they watched in awe. They danced for an hour then proceeded to sit at a table and talk about their futures, everyone around them peeking or giggling to themselves, like girls playing match maker.

“So..Tina, where you do see yourself..?” Newt asked and she sighs, “I don’t know. I don’t know if there is a place for me. Maybe law, I mean I at least could see Queenie.’ Newt raised an eyebrow and Tina smiled, “My sister, she is a secretary.” “Oh! Well I do hope you find it, whatever you’re looking for.” Tina raised an eyebrow, “Why does that sound like you’re saying goodbye?”

He sighed, “This will be my last semester for a while or for the next year or so. I’m going on another adventure.” He smiled slightly, feeling bittersweet to leave his new found interest but excited to find the animals he so loved and kept close to his heart. She frowned, “Oh.”

Did he detect a disappointing tone from her voice? He smiled slightly, “Don’t worry, maybe I’ll write to my new favorite student.” She smiled, “Maybe?” Tina felt a little sting when he referred to her just as his student, but who could say he was his favorite. “I think they’ll like that, whoever they are.” He chuckled and smiled, “Do I have to point out the obvious?” She raised an eyebrow, “You’re the quickest student to pick up my lessons on how to take care and treat animals. Of course, I’ll write.”

They talked for a bit and he stood quietly as he saw she was getting tired, “Come on, I’ll walk you to your dorm, so you don’t get hurt by these crazy kids.” She laughed at that and took his arm, walking out of the gymnasium.

They strolled quietly along the sidewalk, smiling as they looked around, the torch in Newts hand guiding them. Tina let out a squeak as she felt something crawl on her shoe and stopped in her tracks, “Ah!” Newt stopped and looked down, chuckling softly, “It’s just a salamander, Tina.” He bent down and picked it up, “It’s alright, this one isn’t poisonous...” Tina blushed and smiled softly, “Just startled me, that’s all.”

They both looked at the amphibian who tried to move away after a while. Newt bent down and set the salamander on the grass, watching it for a moment then looked up at her. He blinked and stood, looking into her eyes.

“What..?”

“Nothing..it’s just that you have s-s-salamander eyes…” He rubbed the back of his neck and Tina blinked in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“ You have salamander eyes..they’re beautiful. You get this look in your eyes when you are determined and get a small glint. Like a spark on a flame, whizzing about. When you are happy, you squint slightly and I..I-I always want you happy.” He blushed and looked away, “I’m sorry, if I intruded Tina..I didn’t mean to.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…that’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard...”

His head whipped toward her and chuckled quietly, “Really..?” He noticed that there were pools of unshed tears, “Tina..I didn’t mean to make you cry.” He moved toward her and blinked, “Good tears, happy tears.” He smiled softly and he watched as her hands moved to his cheeks, taking his glasses off. “Tina..?” He breathily whispered.

Tina didn’t speak a word as she slowly pressed a kiss to his lips. She deepened it further as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close like she was the most precious thing and yet at the same time, holding her like it was a dying need.

 

_December 17 th 1927 _

Five days later, she was sitting in the classroom watching him from the desk in the front, her usual spot. She seemed to be even more happy than normal and yet so did the professor. The students around her didn’t pay her any mind as she bit her lip or batted her eyes. The professor sure did though.

Newt watched her and swallowed trying to hold back his involuntary blush. He held up a salamander, talking about it in a loving and caring way. His eyes scanned the room to make sure each student knew what he was saying and understanding it. However, he was always looking back to his favorite student. His new girlfriend. Theseus would probably believe that Tina was his and damn was he grateful to have her.

“So..Salamanders are sensitive and secretive, also determined little ones. I’ll set him in the glass case for you all to see him in his natural, well close enough to natural habitat.” He sat the salamander inside the case and smiled. The students came up and started watching the salamander.

Tina was the last to walk up, Newt smiling encouragingly at her. Before she got to the case however, she felt a note brush against her hand as she past by Newt. She looked up at him and he gave a sly wink.

She didn’t stay watching the salamander for long as she took her seat and read the note.

_Miss Goldstein,_

_Maybe you could find your place on a boat with me on the 23 rd of February? _

_I’m sure your sister would understand if you told her you were following your_ _heart._

_I think I’m starting to find mine a little more clearly. Maybe you can give_ _me a few lessons in return?_

 

_With love,_

_Newton Scamander._


End file.
